Double agent
by kooloowarrior
Summary: With Sibusen in chaos a single soul tries to find his way though the madness but is trapped within the city. now he must face the trials of betrayal. will he make it back to his loved ones or be left to rot.


**Yo my Peeps waz hapenin! Now before you yell at me for creating ANOTHER fic without finishing some of the others I have… I've almost got something to say ahem *pulls out glasses and a sheet of paper.**

**BLAME HER SHES THE ONE YO WANT! *points finger then runs away**

**Muse: What the?! oh no you're NOT. Seriously you know I hate it when writers break the walls down… O.0 Haha ^-^. =_=**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**GET BACK HERE!...**

**Crap… oh well. Now I told kooloo-chan (DON'T CALL ME THAT) that I wanted a soul eater Xover that incorporated a rival school to the DWMA. And we butted heads and I made him write this… enjoy maybe I'll let him write some new chapters after I'm done throwing random writing ideas in his head.**

**Any-who Kooloo-chan doesn't own Naruto, Soul Eater or ME.**

**Ha! Take that copy write.**

**Life with Death**

**Chapter 1**

**Get to ZA Choppah!**

* * *

Naruto was falling from a great height. It wasn't the type of fall that seemed like oh crap he's going to die it was more of like I'm trying to get away very quickly. All around buildings were on fire smoke was pouring through the air and the ground was rapidly approaching. Thinking quickly Naruto adjusted his decent so that he was feet first. He was falling like a rocket and all anyone could see was a black blur disappearing between buildings, followed by a small earthquake and a dust cloud.

Naruto was frantic he had to get out of the city or he wouldn't last the night. 'Stupid Gaara not only did you activate the trap too late but now I'm stuck in here for an hour. At least Sayuki made it out.'

Naruto was still in his little dust cloud on one knee, thinking of the best way to evade everyone for an hour. But there's the problem he couldn't just teleport away because the ones after him would just find him when he reappeared. No he had to be stealthy about this. Like that idiotic blue haired moron of a friend of his was supposed to be like. 'I just had to slack off in my training didn't I. Curses!' Naruto sped down an alleyway with his hood up and his energy signal at almost zero. But he had some good trackers on his tail. So in acrobatic splendor he climbed a drainpipe and back flipped to an adjacent roof.

That's when he saw it Death City Nevada, in flames. He zipped and zagged across rooftops, passed the occasional chimney (seriously were in Nevada you build a fire in this state you belong in a Looney bin) and water tank, until he came to a fairly abandoned district. He jumped down into the street with his pursuers on closing in on his tail. He had to get inside one of the buildings and suppress his soul wavelength to its bare minimum. He went into one of the houses while his pursuers landed in the street outside. 'Ok focus, focus, calm yourself Naruto you need to wait until Gaaras sand dome recedes in about a half an hour then you can escape'

Unfortunately his infamous lucky streak decided now was the time to balance out all of the good luck he'd been having up until now and he saw a familiar face appear in the window. 'Crap!' Naruto was sweating bullets praying to… something maybe he was just muttering to himself. Suddenly lady luck decided it was time for some payback for all of the extra "favors" he received while he was in Vegas and the figure saw Naruto inside the small house pretending to be a very large rat while nibbling on something.

"Guys! I found him he's over here." Naruto decided the best thing to do was to… run like a bat outta hell. He dove though the window making sure his black hoodie was still up. Thank goodness he didn't need to make a bad situation worse. Though diving through a window and knocking someone over wasn't the best plan, he decided to make the best of it. So when he felt the figures soul wavelength flare up he decided to turn on the afterburners. If he remembered correctly there's an abandoned factory close by it could be the perfect place to hide/stall for time till he could escape. When he turned the final corner he just stood there for a second.

"DAMN IT! Why the hell is the only suitable building in this entire district the only one that's been demolished?!" Naruto was just staring at the roofless one walled factory in disappointment when seven soul wavelengths sprouted behind him. "I dunno, maybe tonight's just not your night." Naruto knew that voice anywhere. Although that had to be the first time he didn't say whether something was either cool or uncool. Naruto went into battle mode then, his voice went low and showed no emotion, he didn't want to kill any of these that were behind them so the fight would be almost three times as hard not to mention he was outnumbered and had no weapon.

Kami he hated this place, undercover work was so taxing. It's a good thing Sayuki was there with him he didn't know how long he would've lasted without her. "Soul 'Eater' Evans, Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, Death the Kidd, Liz and Patti Thomson… How are you this fine evening?" As Naruto was greeting the group from the EAT class in Shibusen he turned around to face them. With his hood pulled low over his face, all they could see were his teeth through the shadows.

"Who are you?" Maka of course always the inquisitive one she always did have a knack for curiosity. "That is for me to know and you to never discover." Ooh he loved playing this part it had to be his favorite being the dark mysterious stranger with no name, not even an alias. "Oh yeah?! Well we'll have to see about that Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode!"

Black*Star rushed forward as Tsubaki transformed into her dual scythe mode. Naruto didn't even assume an offensive stance, he just snapped his fingers and a large arrow appeared underneath Black*Stars feet. With a shout Black*Star was sent careening down the street and straight through a wall. "Hmph. Is that it? I thought you were going to surpass God. What a joke. you can't even defeat a mortal." Naruto ducked under a Scythe swipe from Maka and went into a series of handsprings to avoid a volley from Kid. "My, my such impatience among this group. *tsk such poor manners." Oh he just loved banter not that ridiculous 'I'm taking you down' monologing so many 'bad guys' do only to get beaten like four minutes later. No this banter was awesome it made your opponent lose focus Gaara was so much better at it though he only needed four words most of the time to make his opponents either go bind and charge in like idiots or piss themselves in _fear_. 'Ohh that's a good one I'll just wait for that one.'

Naruto was sliding in and out of Maka's and Kidd's attacks with some effort. When he got close enough to Kidd he pretended to handspring away but ended up going into a spin kick. When his foot connected with Kidd's temple he pushed off the ground high into the air. As he was coming down he started spinning into a heel drop towards Maka, Naruto had to abandon the move cause Black*Star decided to jump in front of her with Tsubaki in her Ninjatō form. So he back pedaled but Maka and Black*star decided to be a team for once and were right on top of him.

Before Naruto could even mount a defense his back exploded with pain. 'Aw crap. I forgot about Kidd, I thought that kick would have at least dazed him a little.' "Ow." Naruto zigzagged around gun shots, knife slices, and scythe swipes… he needed to up his training regimen when he got back home. So with some agility he managed to zip under Maka's guard and sent a rocket of a kick right into her jaw. With a move he learned from playing Tekken, he swiped the feet from under black star and set up his attack. With a mental cry of 'U' he kicked her in the ribs making her level out. 'ZU' he missed the punch to the kidneys, 'MA' he scored the last kick to her temple that made her flip forward hopefully getting her to near unconsciousness. 'KI BARRAGE' he swung his leg down on her spine enough to cause muscle spasms but not permanent damage.

Naruto rolled out of the way when Black*Star swung Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form "DAMN it Maka are you ok? Talk to us!" Black*Star had apparently given up on the fight for a few moments to check on Maka.

When Naruto made a move to Kidd with Black*Star behind him he knew the Reapers son would be smarter than to shoot anything but high glancing shot if Naruto managed to dodge them. So making sure those two were behind him Naruto took off towards Kidd, while Kidd was firing Liz and Patti Naruto was dodging the shots with ease now all he had to do was get inside of Kidd's guard and hit him with his soul wavelength. As Naruto closed in he was preparing to knock Kidd out when he felt pain shoot through his torso. Looking down he saw Tsubaki in her enchanted sword mode sticking through his gut, suddenly his mind filled with panic he didn't _kill_ Maka did he? What other reason could Black*Star recover so fast and use this much power.

Looking back he saw that her soul was intact and she was merely unconscious. 'Damn I need to end this fight quickly or I'll be in serious trouble. It's risky but I'll need to use my full powers and I'll need to drop my protection. There's a chance that way bigger fish will come, but hopefully I can end this quickly and put some protection back up before they pinpoint where I'm at… Damn it Gaara, why does your spell last so long?!" Naruto painfully ripped Tsubaki out of his abdomen and got to a medium safe distance.

While distorting his voice to make it sound darker, so the 6 conscious members of EAT wouldn't recognize it. He rasped out something that made the others eyes go wide. "Soul Protect _Release._" From the others perspective the strange man with the grin suddenly became a monster of power, easily matching their teacher Franken Stein. "Ah it feels so good to stretch hehe."

Naruto didn't know where the chuckle came from but he had to guess the Kishin was involved… insufferable bastard. 'Ok I have to end this fight as quickly as I can. Time for my signature move, this needs to work.'

Naruto took advantage of Black*Stars and Kidd's momentary stun and rushed forward, his eyes glowed yellow and were slitted. "Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra, Vector plate speed style Sen'ei Tajashu." Suddenly about fifty arrows appeared on the ground Naruto went into a paralysis snake stance "Don't worry… you Have nothing to fear, except fear Himself." 'HAHAHA that was awesome, I always did want to use that line.' He stood there with a menacing smile on his face then took off.

The speed was incredible, Naruto was flying across the street looking just like a black blur kicking joints, striking at nerve clusters, all the while evading the limited offense Kidd and Black*Star put together. Naruto had only 5 plates left and Kidd was on one Knee, Black*star was on wobbly legs So Naruto Struck a nerve cluster on Kidd's shoulder, Paralyzing him. As Kidd was collapsing Naruto Moved to Black star and struck the pressure points making him go limp and fall forward with the last plate, Naruto followed up on, Black*Star with a heave kick straight to the jaw like he did with Maka. He knew nothing but a hairline between overkill and a killing blow would stop him. As he jumped up to follow through with his attacks another burning sensation graze the back of his head. Naruto knew Kidd was Durable but this was ridiculous.

Sparing a quick glance back to Kidd he saw the Symmetrical obsessed boy collapse under the blows but that's when a horror struck him, his hood was burning off! His face would be exposed. Naruto quickly hit all of the attacks on Black*Star knocking him down but not out. Now all he had to do was raise his protect again, lower his output, and wait just thirty more seconds. No sooner than when his feet hit the pavement, Naruto was faced with the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. The main cause was a blade sticking out of his chest.

How did he forget someone? He turned to look and saw once again Tsubaki sticking out of his chest. He turned further and saw something he had never hoped to see in this situation. There was Spirit checking on Maka with Soul beside her while she was waking up. And the one holding Tsubaki was none other than Stein, his homeroom teacher. "Well, well if it isn't the little witch that helped Medusa escape. I'll have fun dis-" Steins words died in his throat as Naruto coughed up copious amounts of blood while the rest of his hood fell off revealing his face. The group was shocked Naruto? A witch? How? Steins madness vanished in an instant, he had gotten along well with Naruto, the boy didn't judge him his guilty pleasure of dissection things. If he had to go out on a limb, he would say Naruto was his favorite student. He was always cheering everyone up from the dreary classroom monotony. Naruto tried to speak but started coughing again. Tsubaki instantly released her form and cradled Narutos head in her lap. "Naruto! What is this? You're a witch?" the others managed to prop themselves up and make their way over with mostly Spirit's shoulder and the Thomson's helping the others.

Naruto tried to say something again but it came out too weak. Kidd was the first to feel betrayal at this "What was that?!" Naruto tried sitting up but failed, so he ended up glaring at Kidd. "I SAID I'm A WARLOCK NOT A WITCH! There's a difference!" Panting from the effort it took to shout with the use of only one lung Naruto began to pass out. The last things he noticed was the sand dome crumbling and Maka asking "Why?"

* * *

Naruto woke up freezing cold, his eyes burned and his stomach felt like it was on fire… mostly because someone was playing with a blowtorch. "Well the little Warlocks awake. Hello there." Narutos throat felt like he had just swallowed some sand while he was thirsty. He opened his bleary eyes and saw that his wounds had a horrible patch job on them and his arms were suspended horizontally from his body. Kami it felt like both arms were dislocated. That's when a baseball bat was introduced to his one healthy side breaking a few ribs and that made Naruto focus on the figure before him while fresh blood was making its way through his lips. 'Well at least my throat doesn't feel dry anymore.'

Narutos eyes finally adjusted to the light, what little of it there was, in the room and realized instantly where he was. "Damn, this is one way I never wanted to wake up." Naruto focused his eyes in front of him and saw the club happy alarm clock. "Ah Stein-sensei what rare endangered species are we gonna dissect today?"

*Whack "I'll ask the questions here warlock. Where is Medusa?"

Naruto realized that this wasn't going to be an interrogation. This was just going to be pain till he died. 'Damn screw head punches like a girl… hn. Damn too bad Anko isn't here, she would probably enjoy going out this way.' *Whack

"Quit stalling and answer the question. Where is Medusa?"

"safe." Instead of being a hardass Naruto decided to play the nice guy mixed with the professional say nothing except for the most vague answ- *Whack

"Where is your hideout?"

"Tree house 4951 limburger lane Phillipsburg PA." Screw being nice Naruto loved being a hardass

*Whack "Looks like we'll have to try something else. What are the witch's plans? Why did you help Medusa release the Kishin?" The crazy doctor went over to the table where hundreds of shiny pointy things lay and threw a switch.

* * *

Naruto screams could be heard from Crona's dorm room and some of the hallways leading to it, it could also be heard in the infirmary where the EAT seven were. They looked up in shock it had been three or four days since the Kishin escaped and Naruto was arrested. Determination mixed with curiosity, anger and disappointment were among the emotions in the infirmary. Suddenly Tsubaki stood and started walking towards the door. When the others tried to convince her to stay a sharp look killed all debate. Then one by one the rest got up and followed Tsubaki to the dungeon cell where Naruto was kept.

* * *

"I'll ask again. What are your plans for the kishin?"

"I plan on killing the sonofabitch, since _Shinigami_-**sama** didn't have the nerve to erase his existence when he had the chance." *KZAP

Naruto was biting down so hard his gums were bleeding, well getting punched in the face repeatedly earlier didn't help stop the bleeding.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop lying to me. Medusa told me some of her plan and merely said it was for evolution, but refused to say more. Now tell me what Medusa's plans are?" *KZAP

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. *pant *pant I don't *pant know what her plans are." *KZAP

"I said stop lying… do you honestly think we would believe that you would help Medusa release the Kishin without know some part of her plan?"

Naruto finally getting a small reprieve from high voltage coursing through his body had a brilliant plan for escape and it started with… a blood soaked loogie to Steins face. Ok so the second step involved Stein being so grossed out that he would let Naruto go… no such luck. He did get a few thousand more volts jumping through his body though. Kami if he survived this, they'd have to change his nickname to twitchy.

* * *

Stein was about to juice Naruto again when Sid knocked on the door signaling that was enough physical torture for today, now it was onto the psychological. During the "changing of the guards" there was a hesitant knock on the door. It was Tsubaki and the others; she talked Sid into giving them a few minutes with "the prisoner" damn it, he didn't even have a name anymore.

His mind was skipping around with all of the voltage that he didn't even realize he was asleep when a gasp woke him up. His eyes jerked to the location of the sound and saw Maka with her hands over her mouth eyes wide. He managed to croak out a sentence that sounded like "Hey guys what's up?" he gave them an eye smile but didn't want to freak them out with the bloody mess his mouth was right now. Then he noticed Liz had tears in her eyes and Pattie couldn't look at him. Tsubaki was holding something in, he thought was rage.

With the reprieve the visit gave him he looked around and saw that his sutures came undone during the "Questioning". Looking to his left he finally noticed his eye was swollen shut and from what he could see it didn't look like his arms were ever located within the sockets in his shoulders.

"Sorry for not getting you guys any tea, but I'm a little tied up… haha kind of funny since I've just been hangin' around all day." Naruto felt the slap almost before Tsubaki gave it to him and he couldn't help the whimper that passed through his lips, his jaw felt like he had been chewing on barbed wire. Kami he hated looking weak, being looked down on most of your life will either give you self-esteem issues, like his cousin or become a hardheaded, don't need anybody's help or pity kind of guy. Guess which one he was.

The others were just slackjawed that Tsubaki, their nice, quiet, good natured, kind, and gentle Tsubaki just slapped Naruto!

"Why?"

Naruto just stared at the floor and mumbled. Tsubaki placed a gentle hand on Narutos cheek, surprising him. "Why?"

He saw the tears in her eyes the pain of a friendship being ripped apart. He couldn't help himself. "I had to." She saw the blood dribble past his lips from his gums and she felt a little guilty about adding to his already big list of injuries. "Why did you help her?"

Naruto looked like he was being drawn and quartered between his friends and his kind… his family. "She's my Aunt." This raised several brows; they never thought Naruto and Medusa could be related. "We were supposed to stop her and cure the madness that has been infecting her."

This time Maka stepped up with determination in her eyes. "Where is Sayuki?" Naruto chuckled dryly "She's probably beating on everyone, telling them to send another rescue op."

What? Sayuki wasn't kidnapped? "You mean she's a witch too?" Kidd asked in a moment of civility.

Narutos head snapped to meet Kidd's gaze "No she's not a witch. She's my weapon. We've been together for years. So when I say she's safe, I mean she's safe from the Shibusen." 'Our mission was to infiltrate the DWMA, rescue Medusa, and bring her to the safe place to cure her of the madness caused by the Shibusen.' Naruto began scowling and Soul decided to get in his face about it. "What do you mean? Your saying that like Shibusen is a bad thing. We only purge souls that are a danger to the world, we help people." Naruto looked like he was about to explode with anger.

"OH YEAH THEN I GUESS YOU HAVE TWO LESS DEATH SCYTHES THEN WE THOUGHT BECAUSE MY FATHER AND UNCLE WERE KILLED TO MAKE THEM! I'M DONE TALKING! JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH! YOU JUST TAKE OUR SOULS TO MAKE DEATH SCYTHES! ITS NOT LIKE WE MATTER TO ANYBODY WERE JUST THE LAST STEP TO FAME AND FORTUNE WERE JUST EVIL WITCHES THAT NOONE CARE FOR OR NOONE LOVES WE DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD! COME ON FREE SHOT! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! FREE WITCH SOUL! COME ON DO IT! KILL ME!" Naruto was nearly frothing at the mouth the others flinched back when they heard that not only his father but his uncle too were used in making a Death Scythe. They could tell from Narutos perspective that it was unjust what had happened. They would need to think things over.

Naruto just hung his head in defeat and exhaustion turns out torture takes a lot out of you. When he was drifting off he lamented but didn't know the others heard them. "Just like dear old dad. Am I going to die because I wanted peace?" while he was passing out the Shibusen students couldn't help their confusion. Weren't all witches who decided to follow their destructive magic bad? It looks like some research needed to be done.

While he was drifting off he dreamt of Sayuki and his mother back home at the Witches Weapons Facility for learning. Hoping, praying, that they were ok and that they wouldn't let his sacrifice go to waste. 'Home is where the heart is what they say. I've been ignoring mine; if I get out I'll tell her. Hopefully she's safe in Salem. Goodnight Sayuki-chan I lo-"

* * *

**Is she gone?**

**Whew yeah kind of dark for chapter one right? Well if you're wondering about what the hell is going on I've just got TWO WORDS FOR YA!**

**Keep reading**

**Well that's all I have for chapter one thanks peeps for keeping it real I hope I've added some reading enjoyment to your day!**

**By The Way this goes out to all readers. I AM Challenging you to a writing contest take the general idea "Warlock Naruto is a student at a rival school for Witch meisters." Hopefully I can be challenged by others writing the same type of story I am and I'll be able to get my muse to steam in jealousy at all of the other stories getting chapters published she won't hesitate to start pumping chapters into my mind for all my peeps to read.**

**Well thanks for the Reads Reviews Faves and Follows ahead of time this is kooloowarrior signing ou-*TONG**

**This is Kooloo-chan's muse hereby dubbed Empress of the lone peanut rattling inside Kooloo-chan's head goodnight! ^-^**

**…oh get up you big baby I didn't hit you that hard**


End file.
